Twinkle Ribbon
Twinkle Ribbon is a Lovely Type brand and is preferred by Laala Manaka, Hanana, and Nene Tokuda. Known Coords 2014 1st Live Collection *Cutie Ribbon Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Wonderland Macaron Coord *Wonderland Rabbit Coord *Wonderland Violet Coord *Flower Meringue Coord *Lavender Butterfly Coord *Sky Butterfly Coord *Lemon Butterfly Coord *Cherry Cherry Coord *Cherry Leaf Coord *Cherry Navy Coord *Strawberry Dream Coord *Happiness Flower Coord *Peppermint Flower Coord *Assorted Flower Coord *Lucky Clover Idol Coord *Paprika Clover Idol Coord *Neon Clover Idol Coord July 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.1 *Rainy Day Pastel Coord *Shiny Ribbon Coord *Pop Party Coord *Fluffy Tropical Sky Coord Promotional Coord 2014 * Cutie Ribbon Coord * Creamy Pastel Ribbon Coord * Purple Ribbon Meringue Coord * Blueberry Dream Coord * Crimson Rose Coord * Checker Dancer Coord *Fairy Tale Heartful Cookies Coord *Fluffy Lettuce Coord *Pastel Lovely Girl Coord *Fluffy Cupcake Coord *Merry Merry Cupcake Coord *Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord *Sweet Chocolate Cake Coord *Strawberry Dream Coord *Cherry Cherry Coord *Peach Butterfly Coord *Wonderland Lemon Lemon Coord *Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord *Sunlight Coord *Violet Pearl Coord *Lavender Butterfly Coord 2014 Limited Live *Hibiscus Summer Coord *Pink Autumn Leaf Coord *Pink Witch Halloween Coord *Lavender Butterfly Coord *White Christmas Wreath Ribbon Coord Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 *Sweet Girl Pastel Coord *Charming Pink Coord *Sapphire Blue Coord *Moonlight Coord *White Pearl Coord *Fruity Ribbon Coord *Sherbet Idol Coord *Chocolate Dream Coord *Pink Butterfly Coord *Girly Candy Coord 2014 2nd Live Collection *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord *Fairy Tale Freshly Baked Cookies Coord *Popcorn Pompom Coord *Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord *Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord Encore Coord Limited Live *Pink Autumn Leaf Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Creamy Pastel Ribbon Coord *Hibiscus Summer Coord October 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.2. * Honey Powder Snow Coord * Milky Berry Coord * Milky Color Marshmallow Coord * Sandy Pastel Coord December 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.3 *Lucky Flower Coord *Girly Rock Milk Coord Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Valentine Strawberry Chocolate Coord *Valentine Blueberry Chocolate Coord *Fresh Maid Coord April 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 5 *Cherish Pink Coord *Masquerade White Coord 2015 1st Live Collection *Mystery Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord 2015 2nd Live Collection *Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord *Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord 2015 Series Limited Live *Flower Blossom Floral Coord *Flower Blossom Coord *Flower Blossom Shine Coord *Hydrangea Bouquet Coord *Laala Anniversary Check Coord *Exciting Firework Yukata Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Dream Heart Lace L Coord *Ribbon Meringue Coord *Powa Powa Light Pink Easter Coord *Powa Powa Refreshing Easter Coord *Bang Bang Rapaseed Flower Easter Coord *Bang Bang Fruity Easter Coord *Flower Blossom Seaside Coord *Wonderland Macaron Coord *Fairy Tale Freshly Baked Cookies Coord *Fresh Maid Coord *Wonderland Violet Coord *Fancy Ribbon Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord *Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live *Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord *Ice Green Wedding Coord July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7 *Fresh Lemonade Coord *My Design Twinkle Ribbon Coord *Beauty Makeup Coffret Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Dream Heart Lace L Coord *Ribbon Meringue Coord *Powa Powa Light Pink Easter Coord *Powa Powa Refreshing Easter Coord *Bang Bang Rapaseed Flower Easter Coord *Bang Bang Fruity Easter Coord *Flower Blossom Seaside Coord *Wonderland Macaron Coord *Fairy Tale Freshly Baked Cookies Coord *Fresh Maid Coord *Wonderland Violet Coord *Fancy Ribbon Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord *Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord *Fairytale Strawberry Jam Cookies Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *ABC-MART Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Ribbon Logo Long Coord *Laala Lovely Ruffle Sleeve Coord *Laala Anniversary Refreshing Coord *Laala Anniversary Sunny Coord *Laala Anniversary Sunflower Coord *Laala Anniversary Breezy Coord *Laala Anniversary Vivid Coord *PriPara Police Go Go Coord *Idol Lawyer Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord *Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord *Illusion Sky Idol L Coord Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live *Summer Perfect ☆ Adventure Coord 2015 Series Limited Live *Black Cat Monster Coord *Bat Monster Coord *Ghost Monster Coord Dream Theater 2015 4th Live *Berry Sauce Chef Coord Gallery See Twinkle Ribbon/Image Gallery. Trivia *This brand is the first brand to have three users. Category:Brands Category:Terminologies Category:Important Terms Category:Lovely Brand Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Gameplay Category:Anime Category:Coordlist